Season of a Winter Rose
by XxSophieAnimeFanXx
Summary: Jacks been a Guardian for a year now and loves it. He then meets Leila Rosemary, a girl who has a love for fun and adventure. Jack begins to feel things that he has never felt before, not in all his 300 years. Watch as they experience the ride of friendship and love. Leila is in for the thrill of her life when it comes to Jack Frost but she loves thrill. JackxOC
1. Chapter 1:A Rose Bud in Winter

**Hey Guys! **

**I'm not one for long disclaimers or introductions but here it goes **** Rise of the Guardians doesn't belong to me © Dreamworks Animation. However all Ocs belong to me and me alone :D. Well that's all I have to say so enjoy the fic and remember to always Believe! ;) Pairings JackxOC**

The village of Burgess was once again covered in a white blanket of snow, much to Bunnymund's dismay since Easter was just around the corner. It amused a certain winter spirit however, he loved getting that bunny's tail in a twist. Its been a year since the Guardians defeated Pitch Black and his nightmares. Jack loved being a Guardian and he was ecstatic to have children believe in him, but nothing much has changed. He was still a wanderer who travelled wherever the wind took him but always returned home, the only difference was that he now had friends and loyal companions.

Frost and snow quickly spread across the streets and pavements of the village, drivers swerving and stopping in annoyance, people slipping and cursing out profanities as the ice interrupted their average day. Jack laughed loudly as he flipped and twirled through the air.

"Snow day!" Jack flew towards the square, snow travelling from him, where he knew some of his believers would be, mostly his first believer, a certain boy named Jamie Bennett.

His silvery white hair tousled as he flew, a huge smile came across his handsome face when his ice blue eyes caught sight of the band of children. Jamie was there of course, along with his friends, Claude, Cupcake, Maria, Pippa and Runt. Jack landed and flipped onto his staff watching the children run to him with glee.

" Jack you're here! Its so good to see you!" Jamie exclaimed standing in front of the snow spirit.

"It's good to see you too kiddo" Jack replied as he jumped down from his staff and smiled fondly at the brown-haired boy. Jack was caught off guard when he was suddenly ambushed by the kids in a hug. The immortal teenager laughed as the children began shouting stuff like, "Where have you been!" , " We missed you!" and "It's not much fun with out you!". That last statement caused Jack's eyes to light up in happiness, he finally had people to care about him, the Guardians included, he was no longer alone.

"Okay guys! Can't really breath here!" Jack laughed while trying to pry the kids off him.

"Jack Frosty!" Said boy turned his head and saw a flurry of blonde hair and then the breath leaving his stomach. Sophie looked at him with her big green eyes and cheery smile, her arms wrapped around his neck. The other children somehow managed to get off Jack without him noticing and were now looking down at the two smiling humorously.

"Hey Soph! How ya been?" Jack picked up the girl from under her arms and tossed her over his shoulder.

Sophie squealed happily and kicked her small legs in retaliation while Jack laughed and ran towards a small pile of snow, the other kids following.

Jack then held her upside down by her ankles, " You wanna get dumped in the cold snow?", he lowered her towards the icy substance all the while grinning.

" No! Put me down!" the 4 year old felt a chill at the top her head as she was lowered further into the snow.

" Okay Jack hahahaha put her down" Jamie laughed out and reached for his little sister.

" Hahaha, it's good to see you too shortstuff" Jack put Sophie down gently and then turned towards the children.

" Who's ready to have a little fun?" Jack asked, smirking.

"Yea snowball fight!" Claude yelled, his large head of hair flying as he ran to grab a handful of snow. He then threw it at Jamie successfully hitting him in the face. Jack laughed when he saw Jamie's annoyed yet amused face and the brown-haired boy also grabbed some snow, ready to hit Claude in revenge.

"Okay kids! Get ready for the master to show you how it's done!" With his staff raised, the winter spirit flew towards the kids, he then swung his staff forward and snowball after snowball came and bombarded the youngsters.

"Hey that's cheating!" Pippa shouted, her hat flew off and snow was all mashed into her short brown hair.

"YEAHAH!" Jack kicked his legs off the ground and flipped into the air once again shooting snowballs at all of the kids.

"Jamie, Sophie! Come here for a second" Jamie's mother called from the doorway of their house. Jamie and Sophie ran to their mother, the other kids following slowly behind to wait for them.

Jack flew slowly overhead his arms behind his head and legs crossed at the ankle. What could she want them for? Jack flew closer to hear what Mrs Bennett had to tell her children. Jack sat on the wooden railing of the houses porch and the other kids waited by gate talking lowly.

" I'm going away for a couple of days" Mrs Bennett said casually looking at the two children.

" Huh? Why mom, where are you going?" Jamie confusedly asked crossing his arms over his chest.

" Your grandmother's sick so I'm just going to check on her until your aunt comes back from her business trip" the older women replied while picking up Sophie and sitting her on her waist.

" Who's gonna be watching us while your gone?" Jamie continued with his questions, his brown eyes scrunched in confusion.

" Leila will be here" his mother smiled softly as she watched the two children's eyes light up in joy.

"Leila!" "Leyley!" came the excited responses from the siblings.

" I thought she moved away to finish High school in New York!" Jamie jumped up onto the porch, smiling widely.

" She just finished her senior year and since she is eighteen, she is going to live in her own apartment here. She still needs to find a place so she will be living here for the time being" Mrs Bennett carried Sophie inside for lunch while Jamie told Claude and the others that he will be back out in a little bit before following his mother.

Jack looked at closed door disappointedly but then an idea struck him. He flew up to Jamie's bedroom window and sat on top of it. His head hung upside down as he looked in, frost spreading around the edges of the window. The Bennetts walked into the room and Jamie hung up his coat and took off his shoes so he could be comfortable while eating.

"Mom when is she coming over?" the 11 year old asked looking up at her.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning so she will be here later this evening"

" Yes I can't wait to see her! It's been like two years since she moved"

" Yea she used to babysit you, don't you remember?

Jamie jumped up and down on his bed as his answered, "Yea she was so much fun!". Fun? Jack smiled, "_Maybe I'll like this girl"_ He thought to himself, watching the family.

" Leyley always called me a good girl mommy!" Sophie bounced up and down with Jamie on the bed excitedly.

"Well you are Soph! Come on you two, lunchtime" the woman grabbed Sophie's hand and led her out the door. After they were gone , Jamie ran to the window and opened it, letting Jack hop in.

" So this Leila was an old babysitter?" Jack smirked slyly at the now red-cheeked boy.

"Y-ya but she was a really good friend too" Jamie rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly.

Jack chuckled, "Is she nice?"

"Yea"

"Pretty"

"Y-yea"

" Nice body structure?" Jack wiggled his eyebrows playfully at the boy who flushed even more in embarrassment.

"Wh-what! Shut up Jack!" Jamie hit Jack on the shoulder but the teenage hellion just continued to laugh.

"So she's fun?" Jack asked, sitting on the window still and leaning forward on his staff.

"Yea lots! You would like her Jack" Jamie smiled widely at the young man.

" Can't wait to meet h-" Jack stopped short and looked down sadly. Jamie look confusedly at him, " What's wrong Jack?" he asked.

" She probably doesn't believe in me, she's eighteen and that's the same age I was when I became Jack Frost and I didn't really believe in super natural things when I was human" Jack chucked sadly at his answer.

" You'd be surprised Jack" Jamie smirked secretly at the young Guardian of Fun.

Jack raised his eyebrow, " What do ya mean?" he asked cautiously.

Jamie was about to answer but heard his mother calling up to him, he smirked at Jack again before taking off out of the room. Jack looked at the empty doorway in confusion before shrugging and taking off out the window. He thought that he might as well visit the Easter Kangaroo to kill the time. The boy flew to the top of the house and stood on the roof looking at the moon.

"Well Manny, this might be the start of a new adventure" he smiled up at the glowing orb before turning to the clouds.

"Hey wind! Lets go!" Jack felt a strong breeze lift him up high into sky and he began to flip and twirl in the direction of the Warren.

**Sorry it's a bit short :D It will get longer and better!**

**Leila comes in the next chapter and Jack is immediately taken with her ;) Until next time!**

**~I've been around for a long time. My name it Jack Frost. I love being on my own. No rules. No responsibilities. It's as good as it sounds.**

**-Jack Frost**


	2. Beginning of Blossom

**Hey People!**

**Told you that I would be back soon. My OC Leila Rosemary comes in this chapter! Jack becomes twitterpated! XD Hope you enjoy ;) Rise of the Guardians © Dreamworks Animation. All O s belong to me and me alone :D Enjoy!**

-Jacks POV-

I flipped through the air, laughing loudly as I made my way to the Kangaroo's Warren. I couldn't wait to see the look on cottontails face when I showed up at his place to "see" him. I couldn't help but be curious about who this Leila is, what did Jamie mean about me being surprised? She is described as fun so I'm guessing she's a good friend to be around. She's the same age as me, in non-immortal terms, and just finished High school. She probably missed home and her friends when she moved so that's why she is coming back.

My mind was filled with thoughts that I couldn't understand and It confused me, I've never been this curious about someone before especially about a girl. I really hope she can see me when I see he- wait!? What am I thinking? I don't care if she can see me or not, I want to have kid believers and I don't care whether an EIGHTEEN year old can see me or not.

I knew that I was lying to myself but I didn't think more on the subject when I saw the Warren come into sight.

" Ok lets go annoy a certain Kangaroo" I said to myself, smirking. I dove towards the green grass and landing with an amazing flip if I do say so myself.

"Hey! Bunny you here?!" I screamed loudly with my hands cupping my mouth for extra volume. I heard the thumping of large feet behind me moving at a fast pace and I turned to see the object of my findings running towards, with a very annoyed face I might add.

" What do you want Icicle?" He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me with the same annoyed face but I just continued to smirk.

" I just wanted to say Hi Bunnymund is that so wrong?" I asked innocently looking at him with wide eyes.

" Well since you said my full name then yes it is" Bunny replied looking at me accusingly but I just smirked my usual smile.

I leaned against my staff and smiled coyly at the large rabbit, " Technically your full name is Ast- ow!" I was cut short with a firm slap to the back of my head, courtesy of Bunny himself.

"Shut it Frostbite, you don't need to say my full name to make a point" his Australian accent was thick with annoyance and a certain erge to beat the teenage Guardian into a bloody pulp. " Now what do you really want?" Bunny uncrossed his arms and went to collect some paintbrushes so that he could finish preparations for Easter.

"I got bored just flying around and thought about visiting the nicest person I know" I answered looking at Bunny with another innocent gaze.

Bunny just shot me a bored expression and continued gathering his equipment, "Nicest? I think there's something wrong with ya' mate! Shouldn't the nicest person be Tooth or Sandy? Or maybe even North?".

I just laughed and looked at him again, " Alright I came here to annoy you as usual" I finally gave up in the innocent act. It was no use in tricking someone who knows you like the back of his hand…..well paw.

"In that case go visit North or Tooth then cause I'm busy, as you can see" Bunny stated while painting an egg pink.

" Fine I'll go see North since he is closer, See ya!" I bounced off the ground and flew to the sky at great speed, flying in the direction of the North Pole.

Bunny sighed looking up at the now distancing spirit, " He seemed a bit different today…." He trailed off, thinking, " Oh well it's probably nothing" and he went back to painting his egg.

-3rd Person POV-

The sparkling blanket of snow was thick around the great building known as North's workshop. Jack saw the Yetis patrolling around the perimeter of the building being overly cautious. The young man smirked to himself, he remembered trying to break into this place all these years but he didn't have to do that anymore. It kinda killed the fun in it though. Jack landed on the snowy ground with a soft thud and walked towards the entrance of the workshop, Phil came up and started yelling unknown words at the frost spirit.

" Hey Phil! How's it goin'?" Jack asked and raised his staff in a greeting fashion. Phil looked at the boy for a minute before shoving him by the shoulder, away from the workshop.

"Hey! Woah! You can't kick me out! I'm a guardian now Phil, I can come here as much as I want" Jack smirked coyly at the shocked expression on the Yetis face.

Phil let go of Jacks shoulder, turned around and walked away. Jack smiled victoriously at the furry beast' back enjoying the fact that he got what he wanted. He strolled leisurely into the home of St. Nicholas North and waved to a few working Yetis as he passed them. He continued until he was in front of the large door of North's work station. This was the place where North came up with his creations, which came from his centre, Wonder. Jack knocked on the door before entering. He saw the large white-bearded man sitting at his desk, chiselling away at one of his ice creations. Jack walked up and sat on the edge of the work desk.

"What's up North?" he asked casually, looking at the piece the Guardian of Wonder was working on. It seemed to be a star-shaped icicle.

" Hello Jack, What is the up with you?" North replied in his rough yet soft Russian accent and looked up at Jack, his wide blue eyes looking at him curiously.

The teenage hellion laughed at North's reply, " Nothing much, just a bit bored", Jack leaned on his staff while staring at the star-shaped object as North continued to chisel at it.

" Really, then maybe you will enjoy this!" North cried excitedly as he picked up the now finished star and ran around the desk to face Jack. "I just finished my latest creation!" North set the star in front of him and Jack on the table and stepped back. Jack jumped off the table and stood beside North, looking at the star expectantly.

North raised his hands slowly, palms facing upwards towards the ceiling. The star began to glow a light silver and rose up into the air, it began to rotate slowly as it ascended. Silver dust started to come out of the star in strands and swirled around Jack, North and the rest of the room. Jack looked at one of the bright strands curiously and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Memories of his past floated and shinned before his eyes. Memories of him playing with his sister, memories of him with his mother, his father, all good memories that made his eyes water at the sight with a happy smile on his face.

North smiled softly at Jacks expression. He knew that this would make the frost spirit happy and it would make other children happy too. Memories is an important factor in not just a child's but every persons life.

"How did you make this?" Jack asked quietly, still looking at his memories in the strand.

North placed a hand on Jacks shoulder softly before answering, "Tooth helped me develop an object for children to access their happiest memories, while she keeps memories that they will need later in their lives, I've developed a tool that will show a child a happy memory when they feel sad or alone. I never want to see an unhappy child so I created this star to show them those memories." The large man turned Jack to look at him and continued his explanation, "I wanted you to be the one to test it since you're the one who needed all these happy memories in your long life, while I and the other Guardians remember everything about our past lives, you still have memories from your past to unlock and I hoped that this would help you" he finished with giving Jack a firm pat on the back and reaching up to grab the star. The light disappeared when the icicle became encased in North's hand.

"Thanks North" Jack sniffed and wiped a stray tear from his eye.

"No problem my friend" North replied smiling and then clapped his hands loudly, "Now what are you here for because you seem a bit off today."

"Well I'm curious about this girl that Jamie knows, Leila" Jack stated taking a cookie from a tray being held by one of the small elves(the creepy yet amazing elves XD).

"Leila….Leila, well Jack there are a lot of Leila's in the world" North laughed looking at Jacks dumbfounded yet embarrassed expression.

" Oh man! I forget to get her last name!" Jack smacked his head, annoyed at his mistake. How could he have been so stupid? Why didn't he ask for her last name.

North laughed again, " Well you should get last name before asking again."

The immortal teenager sighed, " Yea, but she's gonna be comin' to see Jamie and Sophie today anyway so I guess I'll find out about her then." Jack started to walk towards the window behind North's desk and hopped onto the ledge, "Well I guess I'll see ya later North" before said man had a chance to respond Jack flipped off the ledge and took off into the sky.

North heard the distant "YEAHAH!" and chuckled slightly, "I guess I should start writing down all the Leila's" and with that said he strolled out of his workplace into the workshop to see how the Yetis were doing.

-In Burgess-

A certain brown-haired boy was hopping up and down on his porch, excitement written all over his face. A small mass of blonde hair bobbed up and down under the large blanket covering her as she stood on the porch next to her older sibling. Jamie could barely contain the excitement he was feeling right now and Sophie wasn't any better. Neither of them cared about the cold breeze that was biting at their skin at that very moment because they were to happy to care.

"You know kids, you could wait inside" Mrs Bennett called from the living room.

"So! We wanna see her the second she comes!" Jamie called back and Sophie let out a "Ya!" in agreement.

"Well if you don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose then wrap up in something warm Jamie" his mother told him and walked out with his coat and hat.

"Don't worry mom, I don't think that will happen" Jamie smirked knowingly as he took the things from his mother. Sophie also smiled at the inside joke that all the kids and Jack had.

Jamie suddenly caught sight of a black 2001 Mondeo driving down the icy road, "Hey look! That's her car Mom, I remember it!" he jumped off the porch and ran out to the end of the garden and waved happily to the female driver in the car. Mrs Bennett picked up Sophie and walked down the steps to stand at the top of the houses driveway.

The driver brought their car up into the stone driveway and turned of the ignition.

Jamie ran up and opened the door and out stepped a beautiful young woman of eighteen years of age. She had long flowing brown hair that reached her waist, big dark violet blue eyes that shun in the moonlight, she had curvy hips and a small waist to match. Her denim skinny jeans fit just right onto her hips and under her pale grey sweater and large brown jacket, you would see that her white and blue tank top clung to her chest and waist perfectly.

She smiled largely at the family, her pearly white teeth could even bring Tooth's knees to shake. She was all around gorgeous.

" Hi guys its been so long!" Leila hugged Jamie tightly and kissed his cheek which caused the boy to blush a bright read and she giggled slightly when she saw it.

"L-leila its really good to see you too!" Jamie stammered still slightly flushed and hugged the older girl back.

"Leyley!" Leila looked up to see Sophie running towards her and quickly unlatched herself from Jamie to hug the little girl before she could jump them.

" Hey Sunshine! I've missed you so much!" Leila exclaimed and picked the blonde girl up and spun her around in a hug. All the while Sophie was laughing loudly.

"Well, well, well little Leila Rosemary has returned" Mrs Bennett had her hands on her hips and was looking at the now nervous young woman with a serious expression.

She then smiled brightly, " Come her Sweetheart!" she pulled Leila into a big hug.

" Its so good to see you Mrs Bennett!" Leila returned the hug more than happily.

"Oh dear! Just call me Lisa!" Mrs Bennett exclaimed holding the girl out by her shoulders, smiling.

Leila returned it with her own smile, "Ok….Lisa" she then followed the trio into their home after gathering her bags and locking her car.

Jamie grabbed hold of Leila's hand and pulled her up to his bedroom, laughing all the way.

" This is my room Ley!" he yelled and jumped onto his bed while she followed and sat on the ledge chuckling.

"I know Jamie I used to babysit you, you have changed it though" she stated as she looked around the room.

" Ya! I've got new posters, a new bed and other cool stuff!" he told her all this while he bounced on the bed, looking in her direction.

" I'm really glad to be staying her Jamie, it's good to be home" Leila said softly and looked out the window at the now failing snow. She giggled, "It seems Jack Frost has come for a visit."

Jamie stopped bouncing when she said that and walked towards her, " Hey Leila" she turned her head to look at him. " Do you believe in well magical things, like Jack Frost?" he asked her cautiously.

"I do" was the reply he got and he looked up to see her staring out the window again. "I've always believed in things like Jack Frost. I have always believed in Santa, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny and even the Sandman" she told him softly.

"Well later on I want you to meet a friend of mine!" Jamie told her with a huge toothy smile on his face.

"Ok I'd be glad to meet him" Leila replied with a smile.

"Hey guys come down stairs!" Jamie's mother called from the hallway.

The two ran down the stairs to meet Mrs Bennett and Sophie at the front door and Jamies mother had her bags with her. She turned to them, "Ok I'm leaving now, do you know where everything is Leila?" she asked the teenager.

"Yea Lisa I know where everything is and I have everything I need to know about the kids and there daily needs on a pieces of paper" Leila giggled.

"Ok, well…" Mrs Bennett sighed and looked at her two children, " I guess I'll be going now guys." She hugged the two tightly before standing back up and looking at Leila again, " Thanks Leila and remember you can stay here for as long as you want" she stated looking at her.

" Its fine Mrs B don't worry about it and I will find a place of my own, it doesn't feel right living here with you knowing that you have to take care of two kids on your own" Leila answered, smiling at the older woman who returned that smile.

"Its fine Leila, well I've really gotta get going! Bye guys" she hugged her kids one last time before leaving in the taxi that was at the curb. She waved to Jamie and Sophie, who waved back until she was out of sight.

" Ok guys lets get inside to get something to eat!" Leila picked up Sophie and walked inside, Jamie following after he shut the door.

-Jamie's POV-

I walked into the kitchen behind Leila and sat down at the table. I can't to introduce Leila to Jack! He'll love her! I mean who wouldn't she's pretty, fun, kind and so understanding. I played with my spoon while I watched Leila sit Sophie on the countertop and ask her what she wanted to eat. Sophie obviously said pancakes since they were her favourite and of course Leila said yes because she can't say no to Soph.

My thoughts were cut off when Leila asked me what I wanted to eat but I asked her again just to make sure.

"I said what would you like on your pancakes?" she asked smiling at me.

"Oh! Um just chocolate if that's ok" I replied smiling back and I flushed red when she giggled knowingly.

A while later, we were sitting at the kitchen table eating our pancakes, which were amazing if I do say so myself. I looked out the kitchen window as I ate. Jack still hasn't come, I was a bit disappointed. I mean I really wanted Jack to meet Leila and for them to be friends. I turned my attention to Leila as she laughed and talked with Sophie, she really is a good person. I really missed her and so did Soph. I suddenly heard a large thump from upstairs, my room. I looked at Leila, alarmed. She noticed.

"What was that!" she yelled standing up alertly and looking towards the stairs.

"Wait! Lei-" but it was too late she was already running up the stairs, I quickly hurried after her.

-Normal POV-

Leila sprinted up the stairs, Jamie and Sophie following after her. She heard them calling after her but ignored it and ran to Jamie's bedroom where the noise was coming from. She entered the bedroom, picked up a baseball bat and swung. Hit! She got the intruder right in the gut. With a grunt the stranger fell to the ground taking a certain staff with them.

Jamie and Sophie looked in shock at the scene in front of them.

Jack was on the ground, his blue eyes wide in shock. Leila was straddling him and hold him down by the shoulders and looking at him with eyes full of anger.

**There you have it! The 2****nd**** chapter! Jack and Leila finally meet, but not on the best terms! XD Next chapter up soon ;)**

**-Sandy knock him out! With the Dream Sand ya' gumbies!**

**~ Bunnymund**


	3. Jacks Smitten

**Hey guys! Sorry about the lateness! ;D Rise of the Guardians © Dreamworks Animation. OCs belong to me and me alone :D Hope you enjoy! Believe!**

Jack looked up in shock at the angry girl staring at him from his position on the ground. How did this happen? All he remembered was flying in through the window as per usual. What did he do to deserve a swift jab to the stomach and then to be knocked to the ground. Although thinking about it, it's not so bad being under a beautiful girl but the annoyed look on her face kind of puts you off.

Jack and Leila continued the staring contest, oblivious to the two young siblings and the world around them. Leila's expression began to soften as she looked at the young man underneath her. From his snow white hair, to his enticing ice blue eyes, to his perfect lip, his strong chin and everything beyond was extremely attractive in her opinion. This boy, whoever he was, must have girls chasing him down 24/7.

Jack became mesmerised when he saw her features soften, her mouth now slightly open as she stared at him in wonder. She was very beautiful. Her silky brown falling delicately over each shoulder, framing her blushing cheeks, her full soft pink lips and her eyes were the deepest of blue. Yep Jack was smitten. He didn't really care about the swinging to the gut to the tackling to the ground anymore.

Both of them suddenly realised their positions, Leila's hands were no longer on his shoulders but laid lightly on his lean chest. Jacks hands were no better, they were firmly planted on the brown-haired girls waist.

Leila blushed brightly and quickly jumped off of the Winter spirit, baseball bat raised. "Who are you? And why did you break in here?"

" Well if you put the bat down and let me get up without any harm then I'll tell you" Jack laughed and smirked when he saw her blush deepen.

"Ok! But no funny business!" the young woman put the bat up against the window ledge, slowly, while staring cautiously at the boy.

Jack jumped to his feet and picked up his staff, " Thanks, now what's your name Beautiful" Jack's smirk widened when he saw her annoyed but blushing face.

"No no! are deal was that you tell me _your_ name when I let you up" Leila exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Jack chuckled sexily, "Yea your right but I think you know my name" he held his staff over his shoulder as he walked towards the young woman.

Leila blushed darker and walked backwards until she hit the wall behind her, "H-how do I know you exactly I-I've never s-seen you before." Damn she was stuttering.

" You may not have seen me before but you sure do believe in me" Jack leaned in and put his left hand on the wall beside Leila's head. He only then realised that the top of her head only reached his chin. She sure was small for her age.

"W-what do you mean believe" she was getting nervous now. His face was so close to her, she could feel his cold breath on her face and couldn't help but look up at him. He wore a really sexy smirk on his face and his blue eyes shown with mischief. He really his perfect in looks but his personali-

Leila stopped short when she saw flakes of white falling from overhead. Some fell on her face and she looked up in shock at the ceiling. Snow was falling. Inside. She heard chuckling beside her and look back at the boy who was looking at her humorously.

"Why don't you have a guess now" Jack pushed himself off the wall and took a few steps back so she could have a good look at him.

The girls eyes widened as she took him in. Unusually snow white hair, really pale skin, ice blue eyes, a staff that seemed to glow and he wasn't even wearing shoes. The snow, the white hair it could only be one person.

A big smile began to surface Leila's face, "Jack Frost! Your Jack Frost!" she bounced over to him happily.

"Wow! Looks like your happy to see me!" Jack couldn't stop the joy from bubbling inside him when he saw her gorgeous smile as she said his name. _His_ name.

" Well yea! I love your work! I have always believed in you" she smiled softly at him and stuck her hand out in front of her, "My name is Leila, Leila Rosemary,"

Jack shook her hand and smirked, " That's a pretty name, nice to meet you…..Leyley" he laughed loudly when he saw her face turn red.

"That's Sophie's nickname for me! Just call me Leila!" she shouted and shoved him away from her.

" Well I'll call you that until I come up with my own nickname" the Guardian of Fun smiled coyly.

They suddenly heard laughter from the doorway and looked over at the two laughing children. Leila wasn't the only one blushing then.

- A half hour later-

Leila washed the dishes and Jack on the countertop beside her, staring at her. Jamie and Sophie were up in their rooms getting ready for bed, now that their laughter had died down. Leila was still curious about the Winter spirit she wanted to ask him so many questions. She didn't even realised that she stopped scrubbing and was now staring out the kitchen window at the falling snow.

"You know your not gonna be done anytime soon while staring out the window" Jack laughed.

Leila snapped her head towards him, " When do you plan on leaving Frostbite?" she said with an annoyed look on her face.

Jack frowned at her nickname, " Well since your being like that I think I'll stay, it might be fun bugging you" he crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away in a "Hmph!" fashion.

Leila groaned and went back to washing the dishes. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of her apologising. Nope. None….

"I'm sorry ok!" she yelled finally while taking the plates out of the sink to dry them.

Jack smirked victoriously, " Ha! I knew it! Your too nice for your own good, well sweetheart I can't stay anyways, got other places to be" he hopped off of the counter and walked towards the back door.

The young woman's jaw dropped in disbelief. That little punk! Tricking her like that. "_I should give him a piece of my mind!" _she thought, crossing her arms over her chest and frowning at the winter spirit.

"Aw, don't give me that look Leyley! I was only havin' a little fun!" Jack teased as he opened the door and smiled coyly at her.

Suddenly an idea struck her Leila. She sauntered over to the teenage hellion and wrapped her arms around his neck, " Fun eh? I have otherways of having fun.." she whispered seductively in his ear.

Jacks face was a deep shade of red when she looked at him again. Leila could barely hold in her laugh from looking at his blushing face. Wow she has to tease him like that more often. He look really cute with a blush on his fa- Wait! What was she thinking? The blue-eyed girl quickly pulled away from the white haired boy before she could turn red herself.

"Hey Jack I was only teasing, no need to get embarrassed over it!" Leila laughed nervously while rubbing the back of her head.

"Um yea, hahaha sure! W-well I g-gotta go now, I'll see you later!" Jack stuttered and ran out the door.

Leila ran after him just in time to see him take off, " Make sure you come back tomorrow okay!" She yelled to him.

Jack turned around and laughed loudly, "Ya wanna see me that much do ya?" Leila turned a bright crimson and Jack chuckled again at seeing her reddening cheeks.

She stuck her tongue out at him before turning and stomping back to the house. She heard a distant "See ya tomorrow!" as he flew away and smiled to herself, still blushing. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

She took one last look at the sky and smiled again when she saw a figure flying wildly through the air. Nope not bad at all.

**Sorry that its short and took so long! *bows* Gomenasai!**

**Don't worry I promise that I will have at least one chapter a week up! I have Mock exams soon so your gonna have to be patient! XD**

**~ My fellow Guardians. It is our job to watch over the children of the world and keep them safe. To bring wonder, hope and dreams. And so I've called us all here for one reason and one reason alone. The children are in danger. An enemy we have kept at bay for centuries has finally decided to strike back. We alone can stop him.**

**~ Nicholas St. North**


	4. New Found Info

**Hello minna(everyone) ! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while I have my Junior Certificate this year, which is a big exam in Ireland, I have to study and hand up project work. Ya know? All that crap XD Well hope you enjoy this chappy! Rise of the Guardians © Dreamworks Animation. OC's belong to me and me only! X3 Remember to Believe! :D**

Jack could feel the cold breeze whip across his face as he flew joyfully through the air. The coldness never bothered him, to him it was a content breeze like the one you feel when you're relaxing in a field of grass.

The winter spirits smile was ecstatic and he laughed cheerfully, all the while flipping and somersaulting through the air. He ran his hands through the fluffy, white clouds as he flew over and under each of them. Nothing could describe how happy he felt at that moment. Jack finally had someone his own age who believed in him.

"_Leila's a really great girl, she's funny, kind and really beauti- Ah! Wait Jack slow down, you just met the girl like an hour ago no need to get ahead of yourself!" _the Guardian of Fun thought grudgingly to himself and tightened the hold on his staff.

Jack saw North's large workshop come into sight, seeing the patrolling Yetis once again. He wanted to find out more about Leila and this was the only place he could do it. He didn't want to ask her straight out in case she became uncomfortable with his questions. Jack still couldn't wrap his head around why he was so interested in her. Maybe it was her fun loving personality. Yep that was it.

The immortal dropped to the ground onto the white blanket of snow and started making his way to the entrance. He stuffed his right hand into his pocket while his left held his staff over his shoulder. The snow made a soft crunching sound when he dug his feet into its depths. Jack passed through the large door, nodding a greeting to Phil who was standing guard as he went.

The teenage hellion looked up at all the flying toys in amazement when he came into the heart of the workshop. This place never ceased to amaze him.

Then Jack remembered that he had a job to do and he needed the Guardian of Wonder to do it.

" Hey North! You here!?" Jack called, his voice echoing loudly throughout the workshop. A couple of Yetis looked at him in annoyance while others ignored, seeing as this type of thing happens all time.

Jack paid the irritated Yetis no heed and continued his calling (more like screaming), " North where are ya!?" he cupped his hands on either side of his mouth to increase volume.

" Jack! Will you stop all the shouting! You are giving me headache!" the object of Jacks findings called down to him from the balcony above. Jack looked up and saw North's angry face and laughed nervously.

"Well I need your help"

"With what?"

"U-um well I-I found out t-that….umm.."

"Spit it out already Jack!"

"I FOUND OUT THAT GIRLS NAME!" the winter spirit shouted loudly, his face beet red.

North smirked and laughed loudly, " Well then! Come on up and we shall see what we can find!" he then walked away from the balcony and into his office.

Jack wasted no time of flying up onto the floor above, walking speedily towards the office and closing the door behind him. He look up to see the white-bearded man looking through his bookcase.

" So? How are we gonna find out about her?" Jack asked curiously and strolled over to North's desk. He leaned back on it and crossed his arms over his chest.

"With this" was all that North said as he pulled out a large leather book from one of the shelves. The words 'Naughty and Nice' were written in gold cursive lettering on its front. North then slapped the book onto his desk with a 'bang'.

"What do you need a book for?" Jack rose one of his eyebrows and looked at the book weirdly.

" This book holds all the history of every child on the planet, whether they are good or not, even those who no longer believe are in here. I am sure that we will find your friend in this book." North opened the book as he finished his explanation and looked at Jack expectantly, "Ok, what's her surname?"

"Rosemary, Leila Rosemary" Jack replied and smiled softly at the thought of her name. He liked the way it rolled off his tongue. North noticed the boys' expression and smirked, he really was taken with this girl. Jack Frost is smitten. Twitterpated, whatever you want to call it. Either way North has never seen him like this before but he liked it; he could see Jacks happiness when he talked about this Leila.

North flipped through the Contents of the book and found the 'R' section. Ok where is Rosemary….ah! Here it is! The man smiled widely and quickly began to search out the page number given. Jack leaned over curiously to see what the other had found.

"Ah! Here she is! Rosemary, Leila" North folded his arms across his chest proudly and stepped away from the book so the Winter spirit could look.

Jack glided his index finger across the aged page as he read; a look of complete concentration on his face. He began to take in the words written down in front of him.

**Name:** Leila Olivia Rosemary

**DOB:** December 15th 1994 (18)

**Mother: **Felicity Marie Avalon Rosemary. July 3RD 1974 – December 13th 2001 (Deceased)

**Father: **Anthony Connor Rosemary. Born March 8th 1973, currently living in New York.

**Siblings:** None

**Current place of living: **Bennetts household, Burgess

**Hobbies: **Reading, singing, drawing and internet surfing

**Status: **Nice, believe

**Schools Attended: **Burgess Elementary School (Public), Thaddeus Burgess High School, Freshman and Sophomore year(Public), A. Philip Randolph Campus High School, Junior and Senior year(Public)

**Description: **Long wavy brown hair, blue eyes, tanned skin and stands at 5ft mother died when she was 7 years old. She lived in Burgess until the age of 16 when her father was transferred to New York. She has a highly developed education skill and has graduated from High School early because of her outstanding grade levels. She is currently enrolled in Burgess community college and will begin after Summer break. She is studying English Literature as she aims to become an author. She is living at the Bennetts household near the centre of Burgess.

Jack read through it twice over to make sure that he read it correctly, " Wow! English Major! She must be one smart cookie if she got to finish High School early!" he exclaimed when he read through her Description again.

" She was always nice girl, never caused harm to anyone, but she became very sad after mother died and withdrew from people for a while," North expression became sympathetic as he said this, " but after some time she slowly began to realise that her mother wouldn't want her to be this way so she began to talk more to people and went back to her usual self. But of course there is still sadness in her heart," he finished with a deep sigh and smiled kindly at Jack.

"Yea, but at least she's happy again" Jack smiled in reply and turned back to the book.

" She really could use a friend like you Jack but remember you are a Guardian you can't let feelings come between you and your duties" North stated strongly, a serious look on his face.

He also wanted to tell Jack not to become too infatuated but he knew that it was too late. Even though he was happy for Jack, he knew that it was impossible for him to become too close to the girl; for Jack was immortal and she was not. North however didn't state this out loud, he didn't want to risk hurting the Guardian of Fun.

Jack smirked coyly," Yea, yea! I know…..hey wait, how does this book know that she moved in with Jamie? She only moved in today!" he laughed confusedly and scratched the back of his head.

"This book knows when change happens in a persons life and it automatically changes with it, so I know when a child has a new address or something like that" North chuckled as he finished his explanation. He then took the book from the desk and closed it carefully before sliding it back into its place on the shelf.

" Thanks North! Now I'm gonna go and have some fun of my own" Jack grinned mischievously, jumped onto the window ledge behind the desk and pushed the glass open.

North laughed, " Try not to get into too much trouble Jack!"

" No promises!" Jack exclaimed joyously and with that he leaped off the ledge and took off into the depths of the sky and clouds once again.

**Sorry again for not updating! It totally slipped my mind! * laughs nervously***

**Well hope liked this chappy and don't worry there shall be some fluff soon enough! Hahaha XD **

**See you all next time! :D**

**-That's why we collect the teeth, Jack. They hold all the precious memories of childhood.**

**~Toothiana**


	5. Chapter 5 The First Petal

**Hey Guys! XD I changed my name, it used to be XxJackFrost&RinOkumuraLoverXx XD**

**I'm back with a new chapter! I want to thank everyone who have reviewed my story so far, Kyiomi, Avalongirl55, Silver Eyed Slayer, Turtlethewriter, Hooray4natasha, Behbalovestea, Harmony-Frost-30589, Tomaat, Leila and GuardianOfFun99! Thank you! ;D **

**My exams are soon, but I hope to get another update! :D I am trying not to go too fast with Jack and Leila's relationship ^^' So I am sorry if there are a few fast love scenes XD **

**By the way, I seem to have gotten one of Jamie's friends names wrong, I used Runt for the boy with the glasses instead of Monty which is his real name. I also used Maria, because she is an OC who will be appearing later! I completely forgot about using Claude's brother Caleb in Chapter 1 as well sorry XD Wow I am silly! I won't make mistakes like that again though!**

**Well enough of that! Rise of the Guardians © DreamWorks Animation. OC's belong to me and me only XP Remember to Believe ;) **

Leila picked up the now sleeping Sophie from the couch and began to make her way up stairs, Jamie following behind her.

"So Leila! What do you think of Jack?" Jamie asked and looked at the brunette in front of him.

"He really is different I'll give you that! He's cool though, he doesn't irritate me" Leila laughed, shifting the small blonde into a comfortable position.

She and Jamie reached the top of the staircase and continued their way down the hall to Sophie's bedroom. Jamie ran into his own room to change into his pyjamas and Leila laughed at his excitement. He was still so full of energy, even at 10 o'clock at night. She had let them stay up late for her first night so that they could catch up. That won't be happening again, not if he is always this hyper.

As the older girl set Sophie down onto the bed, to took her in, she began thinking of the events from earlier that day. She got to move back to her hometown, see her little 'siblings' and meet the Jack Frost. All in one day. Leila's mind drifted to the Winter spirit, he really was something else. Not to mention handsome.

Leila blushed, _"No! you only met him, let's just begin at the friend stage!" _she thought herself and sat at the end of the bed, rubbing Sophie's covered legs gently.

He was handsome, no doubt about it. He was also funny, charismatic and kind. Jack Frost, maybe he could be a potential boyfr-

"HEY!" Leila jumped back when she saw Jamie face-to-face with her. He's the one who screamed. Jamie gave her a curious look but she just smiled nervously and scooted off of the bed.

"C-come on short stack! Time for bed!" The girl exclaimed as she knocked of the light.

"Ok, let's...go then" he replied slowly and gazed at her curiously.

He followed the older girl into his own bedroom and watched as she shut his window tightly and drew the curtains. He could see the deep red blush on her face and couldn't help laughing quietly to himself. He knew why her face was so pink.

"Ok! Let's get you to bed because I am really tired and need my hours of shut eye!" Leila cheerfully stated, walking over to Jamie's bed and pulling the covers back.

Jamie crawled tiredly into the bed, the need for sleep hitting him at once. The young woman gently tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead.

"Good night shorty" she whispered and made her way over to the door quietly. She gave him one last smile before shutting the door and making her way to her assigned bedroom.

She entered through the wooden door and looked around until she spotted her suitcase and backpack. Her room was similarly suited like Jamie's, the headboard of the bed was against the wall and there was a nightstand placed beside it with three drawers and a lamp. The light brown wardrobe was in the far right corner of the room and the window was directly facing the door. There was also a small work desk against the wall facing the bed, a spinning chair underneath it.

The room was all the same as Jamie's, shelves and all. It just didn't have all of his junk in it. Leila chuckled at the thought, she would turn this room into her own little sanctuary in no time. She made her way over to her suitcase, picked it up and placed it on the bed with a grunt. She would unpack first.

She unzipped it and began to fold her clothes into different piles, jeans, trousers, shirts, PJ's and skirts all had their own pile. She would hang up her dresses and jackets. Her shoes would go beside the wardrobe in pairs. Leila liked to have things organised, she had an OCD for it.

When she was finally done she placed each pile in the bottom of the wardrobe and hung each dress and jacket carefully onto the iron bar located within it also.

"I'll handle the rest tomorrow, all of my clothes are put away so I can leave my 'sentiments' till tomorrow" she said tiredly and pushed the suitcase and backpack under her bed before grabbing a pair of baby blue flannel pyjamas and changing into them.

She plopped down onto the bed and dragged the covers over herself. She fell asleep almost instantly.

Jack could see Burgess getting closer and felt a grin spread across his face, he was glad to be home. Maybe Jamie was still awake, he doubted it, it was late. Leila would probably be awake! The thought made Jack even more excited and he flew at greater speed towards the town.

He soared around the buildings and houses before his bright blue eyes finally fell on the place he was looking for. The spirit slowed and floated down to the first window, Jamie's window. He looked in, only to find the curtains drawn, oh well he could try the window on the other side of the room. He flew a bit higher as he went around the house and looked through the circular glass window. Jamie's sleeping form was directly across from him, Jack smiled softly when he caught the peaceful look on the boy's face.

He turned away from the window and flew around the house again, he took a quick glance at Sophie through the next window before continuing. He finally found the room he was looking for, even from where he was looking he could see part of her beautiful face. Jack pushed open the window gently before jumping in and landing on the ground quietly. He slowly made his way to the foot of the bed and looked up, his eyes widened in awe.

Leila's silky brown hair was fanned out across the pillow as she laid on her right side. Her right hand was on the pillow close to her face, palm up, and her fingers were curled gently. Her pink lips were parted delicately and Jack could just about hear her small intakes of breath. Rosy cheeks stood out against her thick lashes that were resting upon them. Even with the comforter over her, Jack could still see that she was curled up with her knees against her stomach.

In all of his 300 years of being Jack Frost, he has never seen anything so beautiful. He couldn't break his gaze away and without realizing, he was making his way towards the head of the bed. Jack knelt down at the side of the bed beside her and reached up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"You really are amazingly beautiful, Leila Rosemary" he whispered to himself, smiling longingly at the sleeping girl. He didn't even feel this way with Tooth, he did have a crush on her but that just….disappeared. Probably from the moment he laid eyes on this pretty, small human girl.

His thoughts were cut off when he heard a groan from beside him. Jack turned his head and saw Leila flipping onto her back, her right hand still in the same place but her left hand was rubbing her eye. She then let her hand drop before falling deeper into sleep. Jack chuckled quietly to himself. Yes, she really was something else. Something he very much wanted to get to know.

Jack stood up straight and cocked his staff over his shoulder and shoved his hand into his hoody pocket. He was about to make his way back to the window when he heard a pained moan. His head snapped in the direction of the bed and his eyes widened in worry.

"No! Mom! Please don't leave me! No…no no no! no…" She whimpered and tossed back and forth on the bed. Jack ran back to her side and tried to shake her awake.

"Leila! Wake up! Leila!" He exclaimed shaking her shoulders gently. She continued to yell and sweat was starting to form on her brow from her frantic movements

"Mom….mom!..MOM!" Leila sat up with a start, eyes wide, panting heavily and her hair stuck to her forehead from sweat.

"Leila, are you alright?" Jacks concerned voice broke her out of her trance and she turned her head quickly to meet his eyes.

"Jack?" She asked, her eyes wide. "Jack….Jack, oh Jack!" Tears began to fall from her eyes and she shot forward, latching her arms around Jacks waist and buried her head into his chest.

"What's wrong Snowflake?" he asked softly as he stroked her head, running his fingers through her hair.

"I-I had a nightmare…." She whimpered into his hoody. His eyes grew big, a nightmare? No, It can't be. Pitch was gone, it can't be him, probably just a normal nightmare that you have every now and again. Yeah, that had to be it. Jack looked down at the mass of brown hair buried into his chest.

"Really? Well don't worry, I will protect you from whatever nightmares you get, you don't have to tell me what they're about until you're ready ok?" He felt her nod meekly. She looked up and smiled gently at him, her hands grasping the front of his hoody.

" Thank you Jack, I-I think I can tell you, even though we just met earlier today, I feel as though I can trust you" she giggled, which he found extremely cute.

"Ok then, don't worry, you can tell me whatever you want and I will stay until you fall back to sleep alright" Jack stroked the back of her head, as soft and as delicate as he could. He wanted her to trust him, trust him to know her secrets.

Leila scooted backwards and positioned her back against the headboard, crossing her legs Indian-style. Jack floated onto the bed, facing her and mirrored her position.

She grinned at him, showing her perfect pearly teeth. He shot a grin right back at her.

"Well," she started, "My mom, Felicity, she was a beautiful women. Everyone says that I look just like her, I am always glad to hear that." she smiled fondly at him, curling her hands and fingers together in her lap.

" Really? I bet she was a wonderful woman, what was her personality like?" Jack asked, genuinely curious.

"She loved animals, like me, she also loved to draw and ice skate, I love to draw too but when it comes to ice skating, well…..I am just a 'trip and fall every two seconds' kind of girl" Leila laughed slightly, Jack also chuckling in the background.

"I liked it when she sang to me when I was sad," she continued, "I remember so many details about her, the way her hair, a darker tone than mine, fell so delicately over her shoulders when she leaned down to kiss me, how her bright green eyes lit up every time my dad or I came through the door and how every night she would whisper to me,_ 'Tomorrow is a new day, more happiness, joy, maybe even a bit of sadness but each day is a gift, a beautiful gift that you should cherish for ever, remember that. My dear Leila'_, I always loved it when she said that, it always gave me new hope for the next day and to never give up when I'm pushed down".

Silent tears were now rolling down her cheeks but Leila just smiled and Jack made no move to wipe them, he knew that she needed this, and if a smile from him would make her happy, then he would smile as much as she wanted.

She took a deep breath, readying herself for the next part of her tale, " She died, in a car accident when I was seven years old, it was dark, it was snowing and t-the r-roads," she took another deep breath to calm herself, "they were so icy, we didn't know it would happen, we turned a bend on our way home from my Christmas Show, a drunk driver, smacked into us and we skidded out of control. We crashed into the side of a building facing the _'Thaddeus Burgess' _statue, I was knocked unconscious so I didn't know what was happening, the last thing I could hear was my dad screaming _"Felicity! FELICITY! Please wake up!"_ I couldn't hear anything after that." Leila sobbed and sniffed into one hand, her eyes welling up with fresh tears. Jack could feel a shot of pain in his chest from watching her, he knew she had to finish though.

"When I woke up, my dad was beside me in the hospital, holding my hand, with his head down on the bed, when he saw that I was awake he started to hug and kiss me with relief saying _"Oh! Sweetheart, thank heaven you're alright_!", I asked him what happened and he told me that I had a broken leg, sprained wrist and a few cuts and bruises. Then I asked him where mommy was and," she inhaled a deep sobbing breath, " he told me that mommy wasn't with us anymore, she's gone to live with grandma and the angels, I could see him trying to hold back tears. Even though I was seven, I knew what that meant and I couldn't stop crying, I kept screaming _"No,no,no_ _no!"_ all over the hospital wing." Leila looked up into Jacks worried eyes.

"The funeral was a week later, I was on crutches, I could barely make it through the mass. During the burial, I ran away as fast as I could, it was a bit difficult on crutches, and then I sat under a blossomless Cherry Blossom tree, my mom's favourite type of tree. I looked up into the sky and do you know what I saw?" she gazed at the Winter spirit, her small smile gentle and kind.

"I saw you Jack" she whispered and reached over to grasp his hand in her own, " And at that moment ,my mother's saying came back to me and I knew that I would be alright. I would be extremely sad obviously but I knew that if there were people like you out there, then I would feel happiness again. Thank you Jack, I know now that we will be great friends and thank you so much for listening. I actually feel so much better now" Leila laughed joyfully, her eyes crinkling and she clutched his hand tighter.

Jack smiled broadly, "Well! You are very welcome Snowflake!" he winked at her and his grin widened when he saw the pink tinting her cheeks.

The young woman smiled softly then at him and slowly laid down onto her back. She moved herself over to one side of the bed and gestured for him to lay down beside her. He did so without hesitation; albeit with an equally pink face.

He looked at her, his bright blue gaze meeting her own dark blue one. They each had a look of understanding and longing that they couldn't describe.

Leila turned onto her side and looked at him, he was so close, they were both laying on the one pillow so it gave her a good view of his handsome face. His amazingly tussled silver-white hair, his icy blue eyes burning into her very being, his perfectly sculpted lips that open to reveal snow white teeth. Everything about him just pulled her in and she wasn't getting out anytime soon. Even if they just met, she had to admit to herself that she was falling, hard.

Jack couldn't fathom why this girl, this human girl intrigued him so much. Was It her deep blue-violet eyes, her wavy, shining brown hair that fell down her back in a perfect bundle, how it made him want to run his fingers through its locks? Maybe it was her baby pink lips that were parted so enticingly, her rosy cheeks were just asking to be touched by his fingertips. Her tanned, peach skin glowed in the light from the moon. _"Thank you Manny". _He just couldn't stop that amused thought from crossing his mind. A day, a day he has known her and look at where he is at. He has never fallen before but he was willing to risk it, risk losing himself in her. He knows that he is falling, but he didn't care. As long as it leads her into his arms.

They both just laid there, gazing at one another, with equal thoughts that neither of them knew of. Pretty soon, they both knew that things will change. They both knew that as they fall deeper, they will meet half way and hopefully, something new will blossom…

..Hopefully…

***Dodges flying objects* Oh! I am so sorry for not updating but I promise, after June 13****th****, the end of my exams, it will be update, update, update!**

**My Junior Cert is in FOUR weeks! DX OMG!**

**Well other than that ;D I really hoped that you liked this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it XD**

**Until next time!**

**~ I want what you have, to be Believed in! Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds!**

**~Pitch Black**


End file.
